To be a Father again
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: DerrisKharlan is off course and it's headed back towards earth. Yuan tells Kratos he can come back and be the father he promised Anna he'd be. Kratos goes back and everyone is in Flanoir. Will he see Lloyd? FatherSonFluff NOT incest PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

Well... to be honest I really don't know what started this fic. Originally, the first chapter was the start of an RP for my Tales of Namco (Symphonia, Legedia, Abyss and Phantasia) RP forum and for whatever reason I turned it into a fan fic (I guess it came out more like that anyway) regardless, just a fun fic I wrote that takes place after the game, I'll continue if people like it.

Kranna, KratosLloyd father son fluff (NO NOT INCEST)

...uhh... thats all really...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Kratos' P.O.V)**

I stood on balcony looking down on the white snow city. I leaned against the railing with my arms crossed, thinking. About what you might ask? Everything I guess... what has happened in the past few weeks... the journey... saving the world... then having to leave... and go back to Dherris-Kharlon... but...  
_I came back..._  
Perhaps that's what I am thinking about the most... my plan was to get Dherris-Kharlon as far from the earth as possible... I was able to keep in touch with Yuan... through a special machine so I could attempt to keep update on how Lloyd was doing but... somehow the course I set was knocked off... and the next thing I know it's headed right back for earth on a crash course... of course I warned Yuan...since he was the only one who could have any hope of getting Dherris-Kharlon back on course, he told me he could use the power left in the mana cannon to shoot it back and destroy it... My firsts thoughts were that I would finally be able to rest... my life would come to an end... but then... I remembered Lloyd... and everything he taught me... funny...  
_A_ _son teaching a father...and yet I still couldn't bring myself to stay in contact with him..._  
And for whatever reason... when Yuan told me to take the transporter back down to his base... I did not object...  
T_o be honest... I think I shocked him..._  
I did as I was told and warped back down to Sylvarant... Yuan and I talked for a while, updating me as best he could on how Lloyd and friends were, he told me Lloyd, Colette and his friends were on vacation in Flanoir complements of Zelos...so I take it they are getting along now... and he somehow came back... I thought he was dead...  
_A lot has changed since I left 2 months ago..._  
Yuan gave me a rheaird... and told me to keep it... when we walked down to the hanger I saw a purple one... something about it was familiar...  
_It was mine from the journey... once I rejoined Lloyd's crew..._  
Yuan insisted that I kept it since it was mostly mine anyway... I thanked him and asked if he might want to come...  
_He said he'd stop by later..._  
So I jumped on the rheaird, and hurried off to Flanoir... as I arrived at the gates and put it in my wing pack I stopped...  
W_hy was I hurrying?_  
Was it because I wanted to see Lloyd, my son, again? or was it something else... I really don't know... I just hurried... I ran into an old face on the streets... it was the man who told Lloyd about the devils arms...He told me they were staying at the inn and I headed over... I was about to walk in and as for their room...  
_But something stopped me..._  
Perhaps it was the fear that Lloyd might hate me for just re-appearing... or hating me for leaving... or maybe I did not want to disturb him and his friends...  
And that gets me to where I am now...standing here in the snow looking down on the city... thinking hard...debating wither or not to do in...to see my son... and risk the hate... or see my son... and be the father I always wanted to be...  
So I'm standing here on the balcony in front of the inn...  
_Thinking...wondering...praying..._

* * *

Well that was interesting... xD hope you people like it, I actually like how this came out. ahahaha well, I've got one more chapter so update for this please Read and Review!! You know you want to! Flames welcome, but keep language clean please_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter two... . not much to say about it other then the story is continuing really...

oh and I forgot this in the first chapter, I don't own any rights to Tales of Symphonia (or much of anything for that matter --U) I only own the plot

line for this story

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Inside Lloyd and friends were sitting in the lobby chatting happily,

"...and then I walk in, and the king sees me and just about $h1ts himself! Ah, the look on his face it was priceless!" The others laughed at Zelos' comment,

"...but still... it's so strange though..." Colette was saying, "How did you manage to come back? I thought you were... well... you know..." Zelos turned and looked at Colette for a moment before smiling and saying,

"To be honest hunnie, I don't know... the last thing I remember... is Lloyd bending over me in the tower of salvation then... next thing I know... I'm waking up good as new and waking up in Tethe'alla..."

"That's so weird..." Lloyd added in, "I mean... not to say we're not glad you're back... it's just... weird..." Zelos nodded,

"I totally agree, but I'm glad to be back." The group kept chatting about this and that and later in the night around 11pm Genis and Zelos got into a heated fight. Yelling at each other about only Martel knows what. Lloyd sighed and walked towards the inns exit, Colette noticed him leaving and ran over,

"Lloyd? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just going for a walk..."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"Nah... thanks though Colette but I'll be alright... besides... Raine, Regal and Presea will need all the help they can get to calm these two down..." she smiled and nodded running back over and tried to ease Genis and Zelos away from each other.

outside with Kratos

Kratos sighed and pulled his cloak off hanging, it on the railing. He leaned against it again letting the full effect of the icy snow penetrate his skin. He shut his eyes leaning his head back and letting the snow touch his face,

_Anna..._ he thought silently, _what should I do...? He's probably happy now... together with his friends... he doesn't need me... does he? Anna, my love, what should I do?_

Lloyd walked along the walkway of the inn towards the balcony,

"Man... those two... they never stop... seriously... it's annoying as..." Lloyd stopped looking at the balcony ahead. Someone was there... and by the looks of it they were wearing something with no sleeves. Lloyd shook his head and walked towards the man, it was dark so all he could see was the familiar silhouette.

Kratos jerked his head down hearing footsteps, gripping the handle of his blade he whipped around pulling his blade out and pointing it at the throat of his approacher,

"W-w-whoa!" Lloyd shouted jumping a few inches back, "S-Sorry sir I didn't mean to-" The clouds in the sky moved and moonlight lit the balcony, he stared into the shocked face of...

"K-Kratos?" he stuttered, Kratos stood there un-moving. Lloyd was here now... he couldn't run, or change his mind now, there was no going back.

"L-Lloyd I..." but he was cut off by Lloyd darting forward and wrapping his arms tightly around him,

"Dad... you're here... you're really here...dad... please... please tell me this isn't another dream... please be here for real this time..." Kratos stood there in shock for several seconds before dropping his sword on the ground and wrapping his arms around Lloyd returning the embrace,

"Lloyd...I'm here... don't worry... it's not a dream... I'm here...my son..." Lloyd buried his head in Kratos' chest and Kratos felt Lloyd's shoulders start to tremble, he felt something wet on his shirt. Looking down he saw pearly tears running down Lloyd's face, reaching his hand up, Kratos raised his hand and whipped away the tears in a way a father would comfort his sobbing son,

"Dad... how.. how did you... I thought there was no way for you to... get back."

Kratos smiled and shook his head,

"Not tonight Lloyd... the story is a long one, I will tell you tomorrow... but for now... you friends must be worried about you... you should..."

"No..." Lloyd interrupted, "You're coming as well... You don't have anywhere to stay..."

"Lloyd..." Kratos started,

"No!" he interrupted again, "Please... come inside the inn... we have room..." Kratos gave Lloyd a skeptical look but Lloyd ignored it continuing,

"Zelos got us each our own room... he got the biggest suites in the hotel and each room has two king size beds in them and each suite has 2 rooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms both with showers and bath, a huge walk in closet its like one of those expensive Meltokio, apartments! You can stay in the room with me! No one will ever know! Dad, please, don't run away from me... please..." Lloyd finished with desperation in his voice.

Kratos sighed looking down at Lloyd. This was his chance... he was being given another chance to be the father he always wanted to be... and the father Lloyd deserved. He raised his hand and placed it on Lloyd's shoulder,

"Lloyd..." he started but seeing the look on his son's face he sighed in defeat,

"...alright..." he said smiling slightly, "You win..I'll stay..." Lloyd smiled jumping up and hugging his father nearly causing him to fall down. Kratos eased Lloyd off and bent down picking up his sword and putting it away,

"Alright then... let's head up... it's late... you need sleep."

"You need sleep as well!"

"But I do not need as much as you Lloyd, angel's do not need sleep."

"Yes but dad, you are forgetting that I am an angel now as well..." (1)

"..." Kratos was silence thinking of a response but Lloyd laughed,

"Yeah but I couldn't stand those huge wings! So I 'traded them in' for new ones, look!" (2)

Kratos watched as Lloyd smiled brightly a pair of sparkling blue wings appeared on his back that matched his own. (3) Kratos smiled and placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder,

"That may be Lloyd, but as your father I am telling you to sleep." Kratos said holding back a grin,

"Ah that may be true but..." Lloyd stopped for a moment thinking hard, "Uhm...you...argh... dmn... you're good..." Kratos smirked and walked towards the inn stopping by the door and waiting for Lloyd as he put his wings away and jogged over to where Kratos stood.

"Everyone is probably asleep by now..." Lloyd said, walking inside the lobby, "So you won't have to worry about being attacked with questions and greetings. Not tonight anyway." Kratos smiled slightly,

"Thats good news... it's been a long week." Lloyd stopped at the stairs, looking back at his father,

"I can imagine it has... must have been rough for you... I can tell, just by looking. Seraphim or not... you look zonked... really tired..." Kratos blinked, staring at Lloyd, just noticing how tired he really was,

"...you're right..." he muttered, starting up the stairs, "Guess I'll be getting a good nights sleep tonight as well." Lloyd laughed lightly running up the stairs to catch up with his father,

"Oh man! I should win an award! I must be the first human since mom to get to you to get a decent nights sleep... well, any sleep for that matter." Kratos smirked slightly at his sons simple joy of getting him in bed. ((A/N: _O.o that sounded wrong..._))

Up on the sixth floor of the hotel, Lloyd ran about halfway down the hall, waiting for Kratos as he followed in a slow, and much more suitible fashion for a night in a hotel. ((A/N: _Meaning he walked instead of disturbing the poor innocent people of the hotel_)) When Kratos stood next to Lloyd, the younger of the two pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door, stepping inside and flicking a light switch, holding the door open until his father was inside then shutting it behind him. Turning to his dad Lloyd said,

"Well... you must be tired... follow me." Turning away again he walked across the room and down a mini hallway. ((A/N:_ I love suites...I stayed in one once... it was like... my own mini apartment... . with my parents and cousins in it..._)) He opened on of the two doors at the end of the hallway and Kratos nodded his head,

"Thank you..." he said quietly, "I don't deserve it..." he raised his hand to silence Lloyd as he opened his mouth to protest, "...but thank you..." _I hope I can repay you by being the father you deserve..._ he added silently to himself.

Lloyd smiled and said,

"Goodnight dad." before turning around and opening the door next to Kratos' and walking inside. Kratos stood as his door for a moment the word, "_Dad_" re-playing over and over in his head. A gentle smile crossed his features as the shut the door.

Taking off his cloak-cape thing and boots, he walked over to the bed, sitting down. He sighed din content, it had been a long time since he had used a bed, let alone a bed this comfortable. Adjusting himself he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Later that Night_

Lighting flashed illuminating Kratos' dark room, a few seconds later a huge clap of thunder roared. Kratos jerked up in bed, sword in hand. Realizing it was only thunder he laid back down under the blankets, his super sensitive angelic hearing making the thunder about 10 times louds then it would to any human. Sighing he turned over, but froze as he heard the door open. Closing his eyes he listen to the dull footsteps drowned out by the next clap of thunder he waited until they stopped next to him. Ready to strike he jamed the sword up, stopping at his attackers neck just in time to hear a,

"W-w-whoa!! Dad it's me!" Jumping slightly Kratos dropped the sword, face paling.,

"L-Lloyd..." he leaned forward, examining his sons neck which now had a fairly nasty gash on it. Raising his hand to Lloyd's neck, it was already glowing a soft, warm green he muttered,

"First aid." and the cut healed itself, whipping away the blood still on his neck with his glove, Kratos bowed his head,

"Lloud... I'm so sorry..." Lloyd laughed nervously and smiled,

"Aw, it's alright. Just like old times huh?" he laughed, remembering all the times he had come up behind the mercenary or walked over while he was sleeping. Kratos looked up, shocked at the forgivness he had been given so quickly. Picking up his sword and putting it away he asked,

"Is there a reason you came here?" he asked, looking at this son. Lloyd's face suddenly paled slightly,

"Uh... n-no not really.. umm... j-just..." he looked out the window, fear dancing in his eyes, but he tried to cover it with a smile,

"Nice storm h-huh? I...I just came in to...to see if you were alright... and...and...I... well the power went off... i-it's really cold in here just wanted to make sure you were alright... and... and I mean wow, almost as cold as outside ehehehe and... oh man ahahahha-" he stopped dead as another clap of thunder sounded, much louder then the rest, causing him to jump and tremble,

"Lloyd?" Kratos asled, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Does the storm scare you?" he asked, giving his son a concerned look. _Perhaps his fear of storms from his childhood never left..._ he thought.

"W-what? O-Oh! N-no! I'm fine!! Re-" another roll of thunder sounded and Lloyd dove forward into Kratos' arm hugging him tightly and whimpering like a small child clinging to their parent in fear.

Kratos' eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around his terrfied son,

"Shh... Lloyd, it's alright... calm down...it's just a storm..." he muttered soothinly, comforting him as a father like he had so long ago. Lloyd whimpered and muttered somehting.

"What?"

"...you...you must think I'm s-such a b-baby..." Lloyd whimpered clinging tighter to Kratos as more thunder filled the room. Kratos smiled slightly saying in an earnest voice,

"No Lloyd... I don't... it's alright to be afraid... it's alright... you don't have to keep up the brave front around me like you always did the others..." Lloyd stiffened and looked up,

"Y-You noticed that?" Kratos smiled,

"I'm your father Lloyd, I'm _supposed_ to noticed, it's instinct." Lloyd chuckled but stopped as even more thunder came, clinging to Kratos tighter still. Kratos smiled and hugged Lloyd tighter,

"It's alright..." he said, patting Lloyd's back and stroking his hair in that adorible way a mother or father conforts a small child.

"Dad..." Lloyd muttered nervously.

"Yes...?"

"Could I..." he stopped hesitating.

"... yes Lloyd?" Kratos repeated, wonding what it could be that made Lloyd so nervous.

"...please...can...can I stay here tonight?" Kratos blinked, not expecting this answer. His eyes glazed over slightly, memories of a small, three year old Lloyd running into the room crying and clinging to Kratos while a storm ranged outside. Unsure of what to say, since Lloyd was older now he said,

"...Lloyd... would that be... alright... you are almost an adult... you can't-" he stopped as another abnormally loud clap sounded and Lloyd screamed, clinging to Kratos tighter, looking as if he _was_ about to burst into tears. Kratos sighed, mentally cursing whoever controled the weather for scaring Lloyd so,

"Alright..." he said, scooting over to the far side of the bed, since it was a king size, "Just for tonight..." Lloyd beamed at Kratos, but it only lasted a few seconds as the storm outside worsened,

"AAAA!!! Where is all this coming form!?!?! This is a _snow_ town!! Not rain!!!" he whimpered and dove under the covers, clinging to his father trembling. Kratos sighed and hugged Lloyd again, conforting him,

"It's alright... it'll be over in the morning... all over in the morning..." he smiled, as Lloyd seemed to calm down slightly, now that his father was right beside him to choke with a hug of fear, and soon he fell asleep, a much calmer look on his face. Smiling slightly, Kratos kissed Lloyd's forehead, and muttered,

"Sleep well...my son..." before falling asleep himself.

* * *

OK NOW BEFORE PEOPLE START YELLING ABOUT "Eww!!! Incest!!!"

That wasn't incest... don't you remember when you were small and something scared you? You ran to your parents room and snuggled up with them. Maybe all of you don't know that kinda feeling but I know a lot of you do. Seriously, he just got his father back, I'd be clingy too.

I'll update if people like it.


	3. Breakfast of memories and stories oO

Uwaaaaaaa!!! Sorry for the long update!!! I've been trying to write more then one chapter for each story before updating so as to make up for lost time but it's not going so well... gomen-naisai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I've been so into drawing crap and running around with random stuff this summer (Just got on summer break last Thursday...) and I never really sat down for my stories... this is the first I've updated in a while (save for the new one I posted, "Tag Team Love" which is doing better then I thought and I'm very proud of that, hurrah for RileyxHikari! pokemon power xD) anyway, sorry sorry sorry for the late update!!! I tried to make this chapter long to make up for that and I hope to get around to my other stories, the chapter for the "Just the Two of Them" SasuNaru fic is half done and the third chapter for my "Hikari no Yami" re-write of the yugioh series is in progress as well, then I hope to write another HikarixRiley and still draw and my friends and I have this whole movie and anime sleepover fest planned and soooo busy... craziness... anyway, thank you for waiting everyone... please enjoy... I know this chapter kinda sucks but still...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight filtered into the room through the open curtains of the suite window and fell on the beds left side. A figure shifted under the covers, muttering a curse about 'damned suns rays' and sat up, rubbing their auburn eyes. Kratos blinked the sleep from his eyes, and looked around the room, eyes only half open as the sleep left his body. It had been almost 4,000 years since he'd last gotten a decent nights sleep, even if he was an angel, and was shocked at how much better he felt.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, yawning slightly as the rest of the sleep finally left him. Looking to his right he blinked, seeing Lloyd's brown hair popping our from under the covers. He panicked for a moment, unsure of just what was going on before the events of the previous night came flooding back to him and he calmed down again. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood up quickly and swiftly, taking care not to make any noise or rustle the covers and disturb his son.

He looked back at the sleeping boy once more before walking out of the suite room and down the hallway into the main bathroom. He walked inside and shut the door, looking at himself for a moment in the mirror before turning towards the tub and turning on the tap. He would have just used the bathroom in the room, but he didn't want to risk making any more noise then he had to, not wanting to disturb Lloyd.

When he felt the water was at a decent temperature, even though he was an angel, he could still feel warm and cold, it just didn't effect him nearly as bad as a normal person, he pulled off his cl others and walked into the shower. He sighed as he felt the warm water trickle down his bare back and smiled, it must have been a good thousand years or so since he'd had a decent shower too... always having to use rivers and lakes when traveling, or the small baths in the inns they stayed in. Granted the hot springs was nice, but it still wasn't a good shower.

When he'd finished cleaning himself of...uh... dirt? He stepped out of the shower again, wrapping a towel around his waist as he gathered up his dirty clothes, planning to wash them in the hotel laundry facilities. Walking back into the room where he was staying, he hurried over to his pack, pulling out his undergarments and cursing silently. He hadn't any other spare clothes. Walking back into the bathroom, he looked around. He smiled as his eyes fell upon several towel robes hanging in the corner.

Grabbing a robe, he tossed the towel in the bin and pulled on his undergarments before pulling the robe on and tying the robe's belt-ish thing tightly around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. He headed towards the kitchen looking around. He walked to the fridge, expecting it to be empty and nearly swore loudly when he saw it was full of food. _Zelos really did go all the way with this vacation...didn't he?_ Kratos thought as he looked through the fridge, pulling out something here and there as he decided what to make.

Grabbing the proper pots and pans, he smiled as memories from the past flooded his mind. Himself and Anna together in the kitchen cooking five star breakfasts, little Lloyd helping him with the eggs, a bright smile on his small face, and even Noishie messing up several meals from trying to jump up on the counter and steal some food. He chucked and turned on the stove as he started rushing to and fro, preparing the food.

Back in the bedroom, Lloyd was just waking up, he stirred slightly as the suns rays kissed his eyes. Groaning he turned over and frowned when he meant an empty bed. He _had_ ended up sleeping with Kratos..._right?_ ((A/N:_...this really ISN'T incest... I swear... how else can I word it?! O.O))_ Blinking he sat up, looking around panicking slightly. Had Kratos run at the last minute? Lloyd felt his heart sink but instantly perked up when he saw Kratos' things in the corner of the room. It wasn't until then that he smelled the sweet smells coming from outside the bedroom.

Frowning, he inhaled deeply, it smelled so familiar. Blurry images from his past filled his mind. He vaguely remembered the smiling face of his father as he prepared meals in the kitchen with his mother, the sweet smells and tastes coming back to him. Jumping out of bed, he rushing down the hall and into the kitchen, beaming as he saw Kratos in the kitchen. Chuckling slightly at seeing his father in something as ordinary as a robe, he walked into the room and opened his mouth to speak when,

"Good morning Lloyd." Kratos said, turning and smiling at his son, "Breakfast is almost ready, the table is already set, have a seat and I'll bring you some." Lloyd opened and shut his mouth several times, at a loss for words, was this the same Kratos? He had changed...really changed... but he liked it.

Sitting at the table, his mouth began to water as Kratos walked over placing plates of bacon, sausages, several kinds of eggs, and strawberry pancakes in the center of the table. They were simple things, but all looked liked they had been made at the fanciest of five star restaurants, Kratos had really outdone himself.

"It's... a little much..." Kratos said, scratching his nose, looking slightly embarrassed, "But I didn't know if you still liked my strawberry pancakes... and I didn't know how much you had last night or-" he stopped as Lloyd reached out and took three or four of the pancakes, looking like he'd just been given a check for ten million gald,

"I haven't had these since I was a little kid..." he said gently, taking a bite and closing his eyes in content, "The same sweet flavor I remember..." he opened his eyes, and smiled at his father, "I'll never forget these..." he said, closing his eyes again, taking another bite, "You were always the best cook...amazing... especially these pancakes..." he took another bite, "I'd always wondered why when Dirk made them... they never tasted right... of course his aren't horrible, he's an alright cook but.." he looked up at Kratos smiling,

"Not even he can impersonate a meal cooked by a father for his family..." he took a bite of eggs, "No... yours will always be the best... no matter how good of a chef makes it..."

Kratos blinked back the tears in his eyes, sitting down across from Lloyd and placing a few items of food on his own plate,

"Lloyd..." his son looked up at him, blinking in question, "...thank you..." Lloyd smiled and nodded, eating a sausage.

"Ish trug..." he said through a mouthful of food, smiling still as he took another bite.

"Just don't choke..." Kratos muttered, standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

He came back a few moments later, setting a glass of milk in front of Lloyd and his own plates, then sat back down and started to eat silently.

"So...dad..." Lloyd began, taking a sip of milk.

"Hm?" Kratos muttered, just having taken a bite of food.

"How did you get back? Why? I mean, I'm really happy you're back, don't get me wrong but..." Kratos sighed and raised a hand to signal for Lloyd to stop.

"You might want to fill your plate again, it's not a short story." Lloyd nodded and grabbed several more pancakes, but didn't touch them as he looked up at Kratos with interest. Kratos eyed Lloyd for a minute before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, closing his eyes as he began.

"Well, as you know, when the journey ended, I headed back up to Dherris Kharlon... thanks to the sword." he paused, seeing Lloyd nod, "Well, after that, I spent most of the two months going around Dherris Kharlon and destroying all the exsphere's as I promised I would. After that, there wasn't much to do... I'm an angel, I couldn't exactly just wait to age and die, seeing as I can't age, nor die anymore, so... I wandered around, day in and day out. Reading old books, reading books I'd never seen there before..." he paused smiling slightly, "I went into Yuan's old room a few times, reading some of his old elvish books, I really needed to brush up on my elvish language skills.

"It was pretty boring for the most part... I made sure the computers were in check, Dherris Kharlon didn't have a self destruct mechanism, so my original plan was out of the question. Then, last week, I noticed Dherris Kharlon was close to earth again, and I panicked, if it kept doing, they'd collide. I quickly tried to contact Yuan, and happily, I was close enough for communications to work, but not enough to cause damage.

"Yuan told me he could destroy Dherris Kharlon with the remaining power in the mana cannon, but it would completely annihilate the planet... of course I said yes instantly, and he said I was able to return to earth. I was hesitant at first, but..." he paused, looking down, "I wanted to see you again... so badly... even if it was one last time... and Yuan was easily able to coax me back down to earth... I think the fact that I said yes to quickly surprised him... but he aided me when I returned.

"We talked for a while before I left, he updated me on what had been going on and how things were going. He gave me a way of transportation and told me you were here, leaving it up to me wither or not to see you again myself, or to stay in hiding... I don't know why I was in such a rush... but I was here within a few hours... then... I hesitated again... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just walk in and expect it to go well... I wasn't sure how you'd react... I was terrified of seeing your eyes filled with anger and hate towards me... afraid you would push me away... hate me... ignore me... never want to see me again... and thus, I was on the balcony, debating on what to do... and...thats when you found me." Kratos looked up and smiled, "I must say, I am glad I was wrong about you hating me... when you more or less tackling me into a hug... crying in my arms almost like you were a child again... I hated to see you cry I admit... but...just the relief I felt... knowing it was alright... the calming feeling that you didn't hate me...just...hearing you call me dad again...it..." his voice cracked slightly and Lloyd stood up, rushing around the table and hugged his father,

"Don't ever worry about me not liking you... you're my dad, no matter what you do, or who you are... I'll never reject, judge nor hate you... so don't worry... I love you dad... so much... I'm really glad you came..." Kratos smiled and hugged his son back, laughing loudly as he said,

"I'll have to send Yuan a fruitcake or something at Christmas as thanks..."

"I think a chocolate-mint cake might work better." Kratos chuckled thoughtfully, as Lloyd gave him an odd look.

"Oh yes, Yuan has a weakness for all things chocolaty and minty...yes... Mithos and I used to laugh about it all the time... teasing him, it was quite amusing really..." Lloyd laughed and pulled away, sitting back down in his chair and finishing up what remained of the pancakes on his plate. He looked up, there was still enough food for about six more people to eat.

Kratos chucked sheepishly,

"Sorry..." he muttered, smiling slightly, "I was just so excited about cooking for you again...I...kinda went overboard..." Lloyd laughed and stood up, grabbing the plate of pancakes and eggs,

"Come on then." he said, gesturing for Kratos to grab the plates of bacon and sausage,

"What?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go share with the others." Lloyd said, grinning, "What better way to greet your new neighbors then with a home cooked meal." Lloyd laughed, "That, and showing up at their hotel room, with plates of food with me...well you'll have to admit, it'd be interesting to see their reactions." Kratos gave Lloyd a skeptical look before standing up, grabbing the plates,

"Alright, but if anyone gets upset, or wishes me gone, I'm coming back here." Lloyd nodded in agreement,

"Don't worry, they'll be happy to see you..." he paused then said with a serious face, "And if not... I'll _make_ them accept it." Kratos raised another eyebrow, though he was touched at the thought,

"Thank you Lloyd, but I don't think killing, or knocking anyone out is the best way to make someone accept the fact that I'm back on earth is the best way to go about things." Lloyd laughed again as they headed towards the door,

"Don't worry, Zelos is the only one I'd think about knocking out, everyone else I'd just yell until their ears bled or something."

"...gee...thats _lovely_ Lloyd..." Kratos muttered sarcastically, giving his son an amused look as they walked down the halls.

"_Whaaat?_" Lloyd whined, faking an upset look, "I would..." Kratos chuckled,

"Doubt it..."

"What?!"

"You're too soft."

"Am not!"

"Who was it that still trusted me after no one else did and I betrayed you?"

"But you did it to protect me! And you helped us all along!"

"I tried to kill you."

"You were faking it."

"You didn't kill me to release Origin."

"DAD!"

Kratos sighed looked around,

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"Oh... Colette is a ways down the hall, Genis and Presea are a floor above, Zelos and Sheena are in a room a few doors down from them, and Regal and Raine are a floor above Zelos and Sheena."

"Genis and Presea? Sharing the same room?"

"Yeah... they only have on room with a king size bed, Zelos' idea of course, Raine wasn't happy about it either..."

"Zelos and Sheena?"

"I was surprised too."

"...wait, _Raine and Regal_?"

"The blackmail Genis used to stay in the room with Presea."

"...I...see..." Kratos muttered, not sure if he should be worried or afraid of what he had been missing.

They were silent for the remaining walk towards Colette's room, seeing as she was on the same floor, and was the least likely to get mad about Kratos showing up with breakfast unannounced. Kratos seemed to go off into his own little world during the walk, and almost crashed into Lloyd when he suddenly stopped at a door,

"Here's her room," he said, reaching up to knock, "She should be awake..." he knocked several times and waited. Kratos sighed silently and took a deep breathe, granted he knew Colette would be an easy acceptance, but he still didn't like the idea of going door to door completely. He jerked out of his thoughts again as the door opened and Colette appeared, rubbing her eyes and still looking half asleep,

"Oh Lloyd... hi what... oh.. breakfast? Did they give you too much?" she looked over at Kratos, "Oh Kratos hello... did you cook all this it smells ni-" the blond stoped, blinking several times as her eyes went wide, "Oh! Kratos, you! Here?! How..." she looked between Kratos and Lloyd eyes wide as saucers, "W-when?" Kratos forced a small smile,

"Hello Chosen, it's been a while..." Colette could only nod as Lloyd pushed them both back into the room, setting the plates of food on the table,

"Good morning to you too Colette." he said brightly, ignoring the weird air about the room, "Kratos made breakfast, but he ended up with too much, so we're gonna share with everyone." he said, talking as if it was perfectly normal and Kratos had never left,

"Syrup? Butter?" he asked as he placed several pancakes and other breakfast items on a plate he had pulled form her cabinet, "Eggs Sausage and bacon alright with you?" Colette stopped staring at Kratos and turned to Lloyd,

"Ah... syrup I guess... and yes thanks... ah..." she looked back at Kratos, not paying any mind to Lloyd who had pushed her towards the table and sat her down in a seat,

"Well now that you've got your food, we can explain why dad's back." Colette's mouth hung open stupidly as she could only nod, still shocked. Handing Colette a spoon, Lloyd sat down in a chair across from her, pulling the chair next to him out for Kratos, waiting for the mercenary to sit before he said,

"I'll help with the story since I heard it already."

It took around half an hour, but the two boys finally told the story as Colette finished her meal. She was very understanding once the story had started and she had gotten over the initial shock of the random Kratos apperance, though she admitted with a small laugh it was the random breakfast that had really thrown her off, had Kratos shown up, she didn't expect him to come with breakfast as well.

Shortly after, the two bid Colette farewell and gathered up the food that had not been served and made their way towards the elevators. As the doors opened and they stepped in, Lloyd grinned at his father,

"See? I told you the breakfast would help keep things in the green." Kratos raised an eyebrow and gave Lloyd an odd look,

"Yes well, perhaps with Colette... and most likely Zelos, but it's people like Regal, Sheena and Raine I'm worried about, while I could easily take them all on, I believe the owners of the hotel would not like to walk into a room to find it destroyed..."

"Ahahaha, don't worry dad, I'll check them for weapons before they see you."

"..." Kratos shook his head, amused, "If you say so..."


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
